Another YouTube
This creepypasta is a text version of the video ''Another YouTube by nana825763. This is considered to be the follow-up to Username:666. Hope you enjoy!'' I really like YouTube. All the content that is posted there everyday, is amazing one way or another. It was too bad I had the slowest internet in the world. No matter what happened, it took about 3 minutes to load up the page for a video. Luckily, YouTube always provided solutions through their TestTube program. The lightweight versions of YouTube made the pages load at the speed of light. And I was happy. That was, until I went there one day for another solution to the slow internet problems. I was looking around in TestTube until I saw a new feature. It was called "Another YouTube" and it had a atomic bomb icon next to it. The description to Another YouTube was just one word. warning Without hesitation, I went to see what this was about. When I clicked the "Try it out" button, the TestTube page refreshed and, believe me when I say this, the page became dark and all the icons inverted with a touch of red, kind of like a piece of rusted metal. With blood. Lots of blood. There was also a... weird anbience playing. I was shocked by this, and then I immediately clicked the "Exit" button. The page refreshed again. And went back to normal. I was... very confused. Why would YouTube implement a feature that would do this? That was the only question on my mind. But I wanted that question answered, so I enabled Another YouTube and went back to the front page. The page was like I said before, however, every piece of text on the page was misspelled, the videos lasted for 0 seconds, one video had 6,666 views and the thumbnails, they look like dirty pieces of cloth taken with a camera that only takes photos in red. I decided to watch one of the videos. Good god, was this a regretful decision. The video looked like it was corrupted, which was blocky and crispy and whatever. This went on for a while, but when I went to watch another video, the webpage turned from black, to an... how do I describe this... eye... gradients? I don't know. The thumbnails also changed and became red eyes, red mouths, red noses and anything that is on the human face that is red. The video freaked me out the most though, it became a sideways photo of a face that was still. I had to get out of there. I clicked on another video, and it was yet another corrupted video. I was freaked out at this point, so I went to close my browser. However, when I clicked the exit button, the website was still open. The video then became some weird spinning thing, and then a window popped up, saying "Only $6.66" over again. I think I also saw some Japanese text in there. I went to the YouTube webpage and I tried to close the browser again. Still, nothing. I was scared and pondering "Why would YouTube do something like this?" I went to find the TestTube page, until another pop-up appeared. However, this wasn't a advertising deal for a hotel in Hell, but it was a program called WebCapture3.0, and it was filming my hand. I was confused, there's no camera above my hand! I tried to look for the camera, but it was somehow... invisible! I decided not to bother looking for this camera and I just closed WebCapture3.0. I went back to the YouTube homepage, trying to look for the TestTube page, while closing every blank text box and WebCapture3.0 windows. I couldn't make out anything because of all the eyes, but I eventually did make out TestTube. I went there and found Another YouTube. I tried to turn it off, but the gradient caught up to it, and it just disappeared. I was so afraid, I was stuck in a demonic version of YouTube with no hope of escape, with a invisible camera stalking and filming my hand! I tried closing the browser again, didn't respond. I then tried to use the back button, but that didn't work as well. I clicked on one of the TestTube features, but it just went to a page with more videos. At this point, I tried pressing the Favorites button, but that didn't work. I then realized, "The Start Menu! Maybe it has... SHUTDOWN!" I opened up the Start Menu, clicked Shutdown, and I got the Shutdown menu. I clicked the Shutdown button, and yes, IT DIDN'T WORK. I also tried clicked on Sleep and Restart, but it was the same. The ambience was growing louder, and there were people chanting in the background! I decided that this was my fate, and I went to another video. I couldn't make out what the video was and I went to another one. This next video was a deformed version of what was on WebCapture3.0, which was me pressing the backspace button. I went on to the next video, and it was a video of a deformed man. I had given up, until I realized again, "Task Manager!" I pressed Ctrl+Shift+Esc and the Task Manager opened up. I pressed the End Task button. Guess what happens next? It doesn't work! No matter how many times I tried! At this point I figured out something: "Maybe if I keep going through the videos, I can find a exit somewhere!" Yes, it was a stupid idea, but I decided to put it to the test. I went through videos and videos, popups and popups. But then I finally realized something. When the WebCapture3.0 window came back up, I noticed my computer cable. "Oh!! Yes!!" I went over to the wall and I pulled the cable out. After that, the computer shut off. I had won the battle against Hell. Or at least I think I did. When I booted up my computer, it didn't start because one of my System files were missing. Luckily, I reinstalled Windows, and I was happy that my computer still worked. But after I installed Windows, there was a movie file on my desktop titled "SUBJECT706". It was basically a video version of what I had experienced. I couldn't delete it, but I could upload it. And now it's on YouTube. Even if you don't believe that this was real, at least try to immerse yourself into it and experience how terrifying this situation was. As for me, I still liked YouTube. Even though I could only see red and eyes every time I watched a video, my friends showed me a few cat videos and I never felt better. If TestTube is still around, heed my advice, if you ever see an option to use Another YouTube, do not use it. Written by Sean Kay Category:Computers and Internet